


Your Camera, My English

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin has seen Shige around the university campus, wandering around with his camera. However, he's never actually spoken to the other, until Shige needs an English tutor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Camera, My English

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the je-summer meme. Posted [here](http://je-summer.livejournal.com/580.html?thread=29508#t29508) and [here. ](http://kyjr.livejournal.com/16225.html)

Kato Shigeaki hid behind a camera lens. He would hide behind the flash, the click of the shutter. He didn't want anyone to see who he was. He didn't _need_ anyone to see who he was.

Unfortunately for Shige, however, a certain Akanishi Jin saw him. Jin had just transferred in from L.A., a language studies student. He was still finding his way on-campus, somehow ending up in the photography department when he wanted the English department. But he was glad he had, because then he wouldn't have been able to see the steely concentration, the precise movements. And he would never have fallen in love with Kato Shigeaki.

He saw him around the campus, taking photos of the strangest things - a leaf blowing across the path, the shape of a cloud, the rusted door of the library. But Jin admired how he would stand there in the middle of a crowd, following a caterpillar crawling on the ground with his camera. He didn't care about the people around him, throwing him angry glances, he was too focused on the little creature in front of him.

Jin found out from his best friend Pi (who, in turn, was friends with Shige's best friend, Koyama) that Shige was rather a scatterbrain. He would forget to eat for days on end, unless someone would tell him to. He was known to fall asleep in his darkroom; to forget to take his socks off before showering; to forget to tie his shoes before he left the house. Jin liked that.

They were introduced, once. By Koyama. And as soon as Jin's eyes met Shige's, he was entranced, drawn in by the intelligence and the warmth. Shige had this... beauty that he didn't parade around, like he didn't even know it existed. Jin liked that, too.

Jin didn't actually remember if he had exchanged more than polite greetings with Shige. Pi would scoff at him, elbowing him in the stomach whenever Shige would walk past, completely oblivious of Jin's stares.

"Dude, come on, you're the new, shiny international student," Pi said at lunch. "Everyone wants to get to know you."

Jin just rolled his eyes. "I've been here for two months now, Pi. The excitement has faded," he said, allowing his eyes to follow Shige as he sat down at a table by himself to pick at his food. He'd bet anything that Koyama had told him to eat something.

Pi clucked his tongue. "Yeah, and you've been staring at him for those two months. Just go say something to him," he urged, quickly stealing Jin's sushi and taking a bite from it.

"Hey!"

"Oh no," Pi drawled, "It seems as though you have no lunch left."

"Cause you just took a great big chunk out of it!"

"I'll buy you another one if you go talk to Shige," Pi smirked, taking another bite. "Mm, tuna..."

"Fuck you-- fine. Fine," Jin huffed, standing. "Happy now?"

"Not yet," Pi said, shooing him away. Jin sighed, feeling the butterflies awaken in his stomach as he glanced at Shige, who was muttering to himself. A smile found it's way onto Jin's face. "Oh, you're so sappy, it's making me sick," Pi spat.

A girl suddenly attached herself to his arm, looking up at him with wide brown eyes. "Akanishi-san?" she asked, voice high-pitched and fake. "Will you take me to that new club opening up tomorrow night?"

Jin blinked. "Uh..." He had never seen this girl before. "No?" She pouted. "I don't know you?"

"But you can," she murmured, and suddenly her hands were all over him.

"Get off--" Jin muttered, pushing the girl away and walking off, ignoring Pi's little laugh behind him. He didn't know what happened to the girl after that. Nor did he care. But he had Shige's eyes on him, now, after that small commotion, a hint of curiosity shining in them. Jin gave a nervous smile, and Shige's eyes widened a little, before he busied himself with his lunch.

Jin's sigh was mirrored by Pi.

 

>>><<<

 

The next time Jin tried to talk to Shige was that weekend, in the library. Jin barely ever visited the library, and as such had no idea where anything was. He was just looking for that one darn book in English, but there seemed to be thousands upon thousands of books on the shelves - how was he meant to find just one?

But then he saw Shige, nose practically touching the pages of his book as he read. Jin had never seen someone so different from himself. He watched how Shige fingered the strap of his camera, which was sitting on the table next to him, as he scribbled down notes. Jin wondered what he was reading. What had caught his interest so much?

Jin was never the studious little boy. He liked drinking, he liked partying. He wasn't one for standing awkwardly to the side as the person he admired was oblivious to him. But, funnily enough, that was what he was doing. It was strange, how suddenly the parties and the scantily-clad girls no longer seemed fun. Pi had said he was in love; Jin had just thought that maybe he was coming down with something.

But over the weeks he realised that maybe Pi was right. Maybe he was falling in love with Shige. Which was ridiculous, because he had barely said two words to him. But whatever.

He saw Shige scratch his head, eyebrows furrowing at the page in front of him, before sighing. He stared at his camera for a while, as if it had the answers he was looking for. But Jin knew it wouldn't, because that was no photography book Shige was reading. That was an English book. And Jin knew English.

Jin took a deep breath, before walking over, trying to act casual as he leant against the desk. "Hi," he said, voice not as strong as he would have liked it to be. Shige looked up at him with a start.

"Oh...hi," he said, in that low voice of his. "Akanishi, right?"

Jin's heart thudded against his ribcage. "Uh... yes." Shige stared at him. "Oh, right. Uh... do you know where I could find this book?" he asked, pushing a crumpled piece of paper across the table. Shige peered down at it, eyebrows raised.

"Mm... oh, it's where I found this one," he answered, holding up the book. "And I'm about to put it back. I could go get it for you, if you want?"

Jin cleared his throat. Was it just him, or was it hard to breathe? "Uh... thanks."

So Jin trailed after Shige, trying and failing to not stare at the way his hips moved as he walked. Those jeans looked very nice on him. Jin shook his head to clear it. He liked the way Shige moved throughout the library - he knew where he was going. Down this aisle, turn right, through the cluster of tables and there was the English section, right at the back.

"Ah, thanks, I never would have found this section, if it weren't for you," Jin said, smiling as he leant down to search for his book. Shige hummed, placing his own book away.

"No problem, Akanishi."

 

>>><<<

 

So Shige told Koyama who texted Pi who rang Jin to tell him that Shige needed an English tutor.

"Me?" Jin asked, incredulously. "Why me?"

"Cause you're the only one I know who knows how to speak English?" Pi answered over the phone, voice fuzzy.

"Eh?"

"Well, he didn't exactly ask for you?" Pi explained. "He just said that he needed a tutor."

"And so you think of the person who has a great big crush on him?" Jin asked, feeling embarrassed saying it out loud for the first time.

"Yes."

"You're an asshole, Pi."

"I try."

 

>>><<<

 

Jin made Pi call Koyama to tell Shige that he would tutor him. One day, he would have to find out Shige's number. And so Shige knocked on Jin's door the next Saturday at one, arms laden with books and his camera around his neck. Jin smiled.

"Hi, come in," he said, palms rather sweaty.

"Hi, thanks for this," Shige smiled, ducking his head as he walked in. Jin led Shige through, to the lounge room, and told him to make himself at home. If one of them was gonna be comfortable, Jin thought, it should be Shige, because his own nerves were shot.

He had taken two hours to get ready today. Two. Hours. Normally it took him a whole five minutes - throw on those jeans, that jacket, a quick brush of the hair and he was done. But he had actually paused to make sure he looked alright - he had even styled his hair.

Shige sat at the table, wringing his hands nervously and looking up at Jin expectantly. "Oh, right," Jin said absentmindedly, sitting across from him. "So, what do you know already?"

Shige pulled a face, before grabbing a notebook and pushing it towards Jin. "Not much," he admitted. "I know basic words. But I'm having troubles joining them together."

Jin nodded, flipping the book open and reading what he had written. They were just notes quickly jotted down, practically copied word-for-word from books. "So, tell me where we are."

"Huh?" Shige asked, confused. "But I just told you--"

"Yeah. I heard," Jin said, leaning his elbows on the table. "Try."

Shige went beet-red. "Uh... We-- we are... your place?" Jin smiled. "I told you!"

"We are at my place," Jin corrected slowly, liking the way Shige's eyes flickered down to watch the way he formed the words with his mouth. And... was he imagining that Shige just licked his lips?

"We are at your place," Shige repeated, beaming when Jin nodded.

"Try something else-- Where's my dog?" Jin asked, feeling less nervous now that he and Shige were actually holding a conversation. Well-- half a conversation.

"Eh?" Shige asked, looking about, until he found the little black poodle lying in her bed. "She-- she is... over there?"

"Cheater," Jin chastisted. "Try again."

"I thought I was gonna get away with that one," Shige laughed. "Right, um... she is... th-the bed?"

"No, she is in the bed. Nice try, though," Jin said, catching himself before he leant across the table to pat Shige on the shoulder. Jin coughed.

Shige took back his notepad, to scribble a few words down. He scratched his head. "Ah, I'm never gonna get this..." he complained, after half an hour of Jin teaching him.

"How come?"

"It's just so confusing!" Shige whined, crossing his arms.

Jin shrugged. "Maybe. But it gets easier. I'm sure you didn't know anything about that camera of yours before you started taking pictures, did you?" he asked, nodding towards the camera which again was sitting on the table. Shige shook his head, confused.

"What's my camera got to do--"

"Well, put it like this," Jin began, having no idea whatsoever what he was talking about, "You didn't grasp every single detail about this camera in the first few weeks of owning it, did you?" Shige shook his head again, hand moving to play with the camera strap again out of habit. "Well... you're not going to learn the little nuances in a language in a few weeks, either."

Shige nodded, understanding flooding his features. "I suppose... I never really thought of that. Thankyou."

Jin was rather taken aback. "Uh-- it's fine. Want something to eat?" Food was always a good distraction, he thought, as he headed back into the kitchen. He sighed, leaning against the sink as he poured both he and Shige a glass of water each.

This teaching thing was harder than it looked. He could barely remember anything the teachers had told him from school; it had practically become second nature to speak the language. He still had his troubles, of course - his accent being the biggest - but he was slowly getting through that.

Maybe he should teach Shige how to pronounce those 'r's.

As Jin hunted for food - he was sure there were a few cookies lying around the place - he heard the click of a shutter. He hesitantly peeked his head out of the kitchen to see Shige crouching down near Pin, who was still fast asleep with a furry black paw over her nose. Shige stole another picture of her, checking it back on the display before smiling to himself and standing. His face fell as he saw Jin watching him.

"Uh-- sorry, I hope it's alright--"

Jin just waved a hand. "It's fine, I don't mind."

But then Shige lifted the camera and pointed it at him, pressing the shutter before Jin could say anything. "Ha."

"Wha-- stop that!" Jin yelled, laughter softening his voice. Shige just flashed him a grin. "Back to studying for you, you evil being," he muttered, settling back down at the table. Shige followed, a smile still on his face.

Another half hour later, Shige was groaning, head in his hands. "Why is this so difficult!"

Jin just stared at him. "Why do you want to learn this so badly, anyway?" he asked. Shige didn't take any language courses at the university, he knew. Shige stiffened.

"No reason," Shige answered, too quickly. "Let's just.... keep going."

 

>>><<<

 

Three weeks later, they were still meeting up every Saturday at Jin's place. The two were getting more comfortable together, able to joke freely. Jin found that Shige had a similar sense of humour he had.

Shige was greeted that morning with a camera flash. "Uh--"

"Yo," Jin said, lowering the camera he held in his hands. "Come in."

"What's with the camera?" Shige asked, setting his things down on the table again.

"Thought it was fair," Jin answered, putting the little digital camera down. "You learning English and all - it's hard. So... I decided to learn photography." There were other reasons for learning photography, too, but Jin wasn't about to blurt those out, too. Pi had laughed at him for five minutes straight when he had told him, calling him, once again, a love-sick fool.

Jin didn't really know why he was friends with that idiot.

But Shige was looking at him with wide eyes, the hint of a smile on his face, making Jin all flustered and forget what he was about to say. "Yes, well--"

"Want me to help?" Shige finally asked, stepping forward and grabbing the camera. Jin nodded. "Well... this one's pretty basic..."

"Like me," Jin laughed.

"...Here, borrow mine," Shige said, after a while. Jin's eyes widened.

"But-- you never let anyone touch your camera," he exclaimed, mentally berating himself. He wasn't meant to know that.

"I could make an exception," Shige said, placing his camera into Jin's hands. Jin handled it carefully, scared of touching the wrong button or breaking it. "It's okay, it's been through a lot, don't be scared of it."

Shige stood next to him, pointing out random buttons and things on the screen that Jin didn't really care about. Shige was so close, his face mere inches from Jin's own, with that sexy concentrated gaze of his. Jin brought the camera up, surprising Shige by taking a photo of him.

"Hey!" he spluttered, reaching for the camera. "No photos of me!"

"How come?" Jin asked, holding the camera out of Shige's reach.

"Because... I don't know. I don't like to be the one in the pictures," he answered, too focused on trying to get his camera back to realise that Jin had moved closer. "Jin?"

Jin felt some sort of shiver run down his spine at the tone Shige used. Jin unconsciously wrapped an arm around Shige's waist, pressing his body against the others'. Shige swallowed nervously. Jin's heartbeat raced with the thought of what he was about to do, knowing that this could ruin everything--

But then Shige was leaning forward, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Jin sucked in a breath, causing Shige to pull away quickly.

"I'm-- I'm so sorry, I-- I don't--" Shige pushed against Jin's chest, trying to distance himself away. Jin only tightened his grip around Shige's waist. Shige looked up at him, eyes rather wide as he gazed into Jin's own, which were dark and thoughtful.

Jin's other hand came up, to cup Shige's cheek and to draw him back in for another soft kiss. Shige made a small noise, before kissing him back. Jin held him closer as he deepened the kiss, enjoying those small little sounds that Shige was making. Shige held onto the hem of Jin's shirt, tugging at it every so often as Jin kept drawing those sounds from him.

Shige kissed like no-one Jin had ever kissed. It was gentle, it was tentative. And Jin loved it.

Jin felt Shige shiver as he slipped a hand under his shirt, resting on the skin of his lower back. "You okay?" Jin asked, voice low and husky. Shige shivered again.

"Yes," he murmured, kissing Jin's cheek softly. Jin smiled, before kissing him deeply, his tongue sweeping across Shige's lower lip. Shige moaned, the sound going right to Jin's crotch. Shige pulled away with a smirk. "Wanna move t--"

"Oh fuck yes," Jin groaned, pulling a laughing Shige with him to his bedroom. Just as he was regretting his decision this morning to not make his bed, another click was heard. He turned to see Shige slowly lowering his camera that he had managed to steal back from Jin, smiling. "Put that down and come here."

Shige did just that, Jin eagerly welcoming him back into his arms. He lowered Shige down onto the bed, kissing his neck as Shige arched up beneath him. "Jin--"

Jin moaned against Shige's collarbones, quickly ridding himself of his shirt. "Say that again," he practically growled.

"You'll have to tear it out of me," Shige panted, pulling Jin back up to kiss him. "And get rid of those clothes."

Jin laughed, before taking Shige's shirt off, followed by his pants. Shige's fingers slipped as he tried to work on Jin's belt, slapping at Jin's hands when he went to help. "I can do this," Shige muttered. "Let me do something."

Shige finally managed to get the buckle open, sliding the belt through the loops on Jin's pants and allowing Jin to slide his pants off his hips, followed by his boxers. Jin reached for Shige's boxers, too, quickly throwing them to the floor.

Shige reached for Jin, pulling him flush against his body, both of them hissing at the contact of skin on skin. Jin groaned deeply as Shige mouthed at his collarbones, electricity running down his spine and driving him wild. He ground down upon Shige, rubbing their erections together and making both of them call out in pleasure.

Jin ran his hands down Shige's body, loving the way he shuddered under his fingers. Shige's panting spurred Jin on, his hands in Jin's hair as Jin gently kissed the inside of his thigh. Shige moaned as Jin reached his erection, licking up it's length once before chuckling and getting up off the bed again. Shige groaned in frustration.

Jin reached for his bedside table, fumbling around in one of the drawers till he found what he needed. It took a while, as Shige had begun trailing his hands over Jin's back, humming as he traced his shoulders. "I love your shoulders..." he murmured. Jin didn't know why he felt such a tremor of pleasure run through him at those words.

He turned, kissing Shige once more and uncapping the bottle. "It...may hurt," he murmured against Shige's lips. Shige nodded slightly.

Jin kissed Shige deeper, one hand cupping the back of Shige's neck and the other making it's way down Shige's body. "Touch me," Jin hissed, and Shige complied, panting as Jin kissed him senselessly. Jin slowly worked in one finger, quickly followed by another as Shige arched against him, pleading Jin to touch him, too.

As Jin pumped him steadily, he added a third finger, this one causing Shige to clench his eyes shut in pain. "Ah--"

"Hurts?" Jin panted, as Shige's hand stilled. Shige just nodded. Jin stroked him harder, and soon Shige forgot his pain, writhing under Jin's hands as he sucked on his neck.

"Now," Shige groaned, grasping onto the back of Jin's neck and pulling him closer again, just to have those lips on his own. Jin nodded, removing his fingers and taking hold of Shige's knee. He lifted it up, marvelling at how even now, Shige was able to flush red, embarrassed. Jin chuckled, leaning forward to kiss him as he coated himself, before moving into position, kissing Shige's ear as he entered.

He shuddered, gasping as he felt the impossible heat surrounding him. Shige whimpered, and Jin began stroking him again, trying to make him feel more comfortable. "It's-- it's okay-- move," Shige said, grasping onto Jin's shoulder, "Jin, fuck, just move--"

Jin drew out, before thrusting back in, slowly developing a rhythm that had Shige moaning and lifting his hips to meet him. "Ah-- Shige--"

Shige crushed his lips to Jin's once again, their fingers entwining on top of the sheets. Jin kept thrusting, drawing more delicious sounds from Shige as he stroked him in time. Shige hugged Jin closer, running his hands up and down his back, tracing the outlines of his muscles. He wrapped his legs around Jin's waist, arching his back as the angle changed. Jin growled, a low, deep sound that went right to Shige's aching member.

"Please-- Jin, more--"

Jin moaned at Shige's tone, leaning down once again to kiss him passionately, open-mouthed, wet and very much a turn-on. Shige cried out suddenly as Jin hit that spot inside him, making him see stars. He clawed at Jin's shoulders desperately. "More, faster, please--"

Jin complied, speeding up his pace, even though he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. His thrusts became irregular, hasty and rushed as he tried to reach that peak, Shige rising to meet him as Jin kept stroking him.

Shige came first, white streaking across his stomach and Jin's hand. Jin groaned, shuddering as Shige clamped around him, before he came, too, releasing inside the other. He pulled out, panting, and lay down beside Shige, throwing an arm over his eyes. "Wow."

Shige was flushed, with his eyes closed. "Mm," he murmured, turning towards Jin. "Does this mean--"

Jin cut him off with a kiss. "Yes."

"Good."

 

>>><<<

 

Shige stayed that night. They had ordered pizza, and sat, naked, on the bed, hungrily devouring their dinner. There were crumbs and pieces of pepperoni everywhere, caught up in the sheets, but the two didn't mind, too wrapped up in each other to care about anything else.

The next morning, Jin awoke to Shige hugging him in his sleep, his face pressed against Jin's neck. Jin chuckled, kissing Shige on his forehead before gingerly removing his arms from around his waist and climbing out of the bed.

He showered, feeling rather sticky from the previous night. He crept out of the bathroom, towel wrapped firmly around his waist as he searched for something to wear that day. Jin had promised Shige they would check out that old, run-down cafe around the corner.

Jin eventually found a shirt, pulling it on and buttoning it up. He supposed he should look rather decent, being on his first date. He found his pants in a drawer - not the one they were meant to be in, but whatever. And then he stretched, arms coming around behind him as he felt his muscles move under his skin.

Click.

Jin started, turning. Shige was lying on the bed, half-wearing the white button-down shirt Jin had relieved him of last night, his camera pointed towards Jin. "What're you doing?" Jin asked, voice soft as Shige laughed and pulled on his pants.

"Taking the first photo of you as my boyfriend," he answered. Jin crept around the bed, embracing him from behind, and snatching the camera out of his hands.

Jin turned it around, taking a picture of Shige. "There, now we're even," he said, giving the camera back, and kissing Shige. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jin."

"Tell me why you wanted to learn English, now?" Jin smirked, playing with the ends of Shige's hair.

"Uh..." Shige's face flushed red. "To... to get to know you better," he admitted, hiding his face in Jin's chest.

Jin smiled, kissing the top of his head lightly. "Well, it's a good thing you did," he murmured, laughing when Shige mumbled nonsense into his chest. "It's a good thing you did."

　

\--the end  



End file.
